1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound bicycle exercising device, and more particularly to a compound bicycle exercising device having a coupling or transmission device for rotating or driving a spindle by both pushing or moving the handle stems forwardly and pulling the handle stems rearwardly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical compound bicycle exercising devices comprise a transmission box driven by foot pedals, and a handle pivotally coupled to the transmission box, for allowing the handle to be rotated inwardly and outwardly, and for allowing users to conduct pedal driving or cycling exercises and hand operating exercises simultaneously.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,826 to Lee discloses one of the typical compound bicycle exercising devices which also comprises a pair of foot pedals provided to be rotated or driven by the users, and a transmission box driven by the foot pedals to make a rotating bush at its output shaft and to drive a universal joint, in order to drive a saddle supporter and to move the saddle forward and backward. In addition, a number of connecting rods may couple the universal joint to two handles, to turn the handles inward and outward.
However, the handles are directly and simultaneously coupled to the saddle supporter, such that the handles will be moved forward and backward simultaneously while being pulled or driven or actuated by the users, and such that the handles may not be pulled and pushed or operated by the users alternatively to drive the typical compound bicycle exercising devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,253 to Petersen discloses another typical compound bicycle exercising device which is provided for converting reciprocating motion to a single direction rotational motion, and which comprises two pinions mounted on two one-way clutches respectively, and two racks engaged with the pinions respectively, to drive the shaft when the two racks are moved alternatively. The racks are pivotally coupled to two handles or exercise arms respectively, for being moved or operated by the handles or exercise arms.
However, the racks should be moved in the driving direction and/or the reciprocal direction at a rate of speed sufficiently fast to overtake the shaft, such that the handles should also be moved or rotated or operated at a rate of speed sufficiently fast to overtake the shaft and may not be suitably operated by the users by their own will.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional compound bicycle exercising devices.